Night of the Demons
by Guenwyvar
Summary: It's Halloween, and Sam and Dean are heading to a haunted funeral parlor. They quickly find out that the house is possessed by an ancient, demonic evil hell-bent on consuming souls.


Night of the Demons

By Kim

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making any money. I'm just having some fun.

Author's Notes: This is actually a crossover with a movie called Night of the Demons. It's not necessary to have seen this movie to understand this story. I think I did a good job in explaining what happened. But if you get a chance, I suggest you see it. It's pretty good.

Dean Winchester walked down the street of the small town of Oakland, Indiana. He had gone out to get food, leaving his little brother back at their motel room to do research for their next hunt. It had been a couple of days since their last hunt, not having found anything that they believed warranted their attention, and Dean was getting a little antsy.

It was Halloween, and a cool, crispy day at that, perfect for any trick-or-treater. A group of kids dressed in colorful costumes ran past him, nearly bowling him over on their way to the next house. Dean watched the kids run up to the front door of one of the houses on that street and smiled whimsically. He could remember when he and Sam were that young.

Of course, they never dressed up for Halloween. They never really did anything special for Halloween. Halloween had always been Dad's busiest time of the year. Dad had always told them that Halloween was the one night of the year where the veil between the living and the dead was the weakest, and all things supernatural were the most active. So Dad never let them out on Halloween, saying it was too dangerous.

Dean never really had the urge to celebrate Halloween anyway. Knowing that ghosts, demons, and werewolves were all real kind of took the fun out of the holiday. But he had always tried to make it fun for Sam though. Sam, not having known the truth yet, never understood why he couldn't go trick-or-treating like all of the other kids. Dean tried to explain why without revealing the truth, but Sam always ended up petulant anyway. So Dean tried to make him costumes every Halloween and get candy for him as best he could. Not much, but it was better than nothing, and it made Sam happy.

Dean shook his head as he continued walking back toward their motel room with the bags of food in hand. That was a long time ago. Now he was anxious to find something to hunt.

Dean walked into the motel room and found Sam right where he expected him to be, sitting in front of his laptop. Dean put the food on the table next to his brother and sat down.

"So did you find anything?" Dean asked as he opened one of the bags.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam answered distractedly.

"Great! So where are we heading?"

Sam leaned back in his chair. "Nowhere. It's right here."

"Really? So what are we dealing with? A haunting?" Dean asked, as he took a bite of his burger.

"I think so. There's this old house about a mile out of town, formerly a funeral parlor. According to the locals, fifteen years ago, the Hall family that lived there were brutally murdered in that house. Apparently, one of them went crazy and slaughtered the entire family and then committed suicide. But they could never figure out who did it. Too much blood and guts."

Dean's face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh that's just great."

"Plus," Sam continued, "there have been a number of disappearances and deaths since then every year like clockwork. And get this, they all happened on Halloween."

Dean's brow furrowed. "That's odd. Why only on Halloween?"

"Well, the Hall family was killed on Halloween night so there's definitely some significance there. But that's not the worst part. Last year, a group of high school kids went to Hall House for a Halloween party. Only two made it out alive, Roger Evans and Judy Cassidy. They claimed that Angela, the girl who through the party, went crazy and killed all of their friends and tried to kill them too. Angela was never seen again."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well, there's definitely something going on in that house. Could be a member of the Hall family, probably the one that went crazy and killed everybody."

"Yeah, maybe, but if that's the case, then we have to figure out which one it is."

"You know we should have a talk with those two survivors. Maybe they can shed some light on what really went on in that house."

"Thought you might say that so I asked around."

"Wait a minute," Dean interrupted. "When did you ask around?"

"While you were out getting food for an hour. What took you so long anyway?" Sam asked.

Dean grinned. "Well there was this gorgeous woman at the counter and…"

"You know what," Sam said, putting up his hand. "Forget it. I don't want to know. Anyway, I asked around. Roger Evans and his family moved away just after the murders, but Judy Cassidy lives at 121 S. Maco Street."

"Well, let's go pay her a visit."

Parking in front of the single story home, they walked up to the front door, noticing it was the only house on the block without Halloween decorations up. They knocked on the door. A boy about thirteen or fourteen answered. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked them up and down as if sizing them up.

"What do you want?" he asked in his most snottiest voice.

"We'd like to speak with Judy. Is she here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's here. What do you want with her?"

"We'd just like to ask her a few questions, that's all," Sam said.

The boy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, about last Halloween."

"Well, yeah," Sam answered.

"Look," the boy said with a huff. "My sister's been through enough, alright. She's answered enough questions, and she doesn't need to be reminded of what happened time and time again." 

"Hey, listen you little…" Dean began. This kid was starting to get on his nerves.

"Dean," Sam said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. The kid was just trying to protect his big sister. Sam could relate.

Dean backed off and let Sam do the talking.

"Look, we can help, but you have to let us talk to her first," Sam said.

"Yeah right. You know what you can do? You can get off my porch before I call the police," the boy said before he slammed the door.

"That went well," Dean said as they turned and started heading toward their car.

They were halfway to the Impala when the door to the house opened and a teenage girl with blonde hair stepped out.

"Wait," she called.

They turned around.

"You said you could help," she said timidly.

The brothers glanced at each other before walking back toward the girl.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Are you Judy?"

"Yes."

"Can we come in?"

She nodded and led them into the house. The boy stood just inside with his arms crossed and glaring.

"Billy, go watch TV," Judy said.

"But…"

"Billy, go."

With one last glare at the two men, Billy turned and walked into the living room and sat down in front of the TV. Judy motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen.

"Sorry about my brother. He's become pretty protective of me since the murders. Which is kind of weird because before he used to be an obnoxious brat who annoyed the crap out of me."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's still an obnoxious brat," Dean muttered under his breath.

Sam elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look that said shut up. Dean shrugged and mouth the word "what". Sam rolled his eyes.

"My parents aren't home, so…" Judy said as they all sat down at the kitchen table. "…ask whatever you want." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead," Dean said.

She pulled one out, put it in her mouth, and lit it. Blowing out a mouthful of smoke, she said, "I know I shouldn't smoke these. My mom would kill me if she found out, but since the murders…well…they help me relax. So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, what really happened in that house?" Dean asked.

"Just what I told the police. Angela went crazy and attacked us. She killed everyone else and disappeared."

"And that's all?"

Judy lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, of course," she replied, keeping her head down.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They knew she was lying. They could tell by the look on her face.

"Judy," Sam said, leaning forward, "we can help, but you have to be straight with us. You have to tell us everything that happened."

"You won't believe me."

"Try us," Dean said.

She looked up, her face grim. With a deep sigh, she nodded. "There's something evil in that house, really evil. At first, everything was fine. But then weird things started to happen. There were strange sounds, weird smells, and extreme cold. Angela said they were all signs of demonic infestation."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other briefly.

"She said that the house was possessed and that the spirits living in a housed possessed have never existed in human form, only in spirit form. She said they were demons. And she was right! I'm not even sure how, but one by one they were all turned into demons until only Roger and I were left. We managed to get out of the house and over the underground stream."

"Underground stream?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "There's an underground stream that completely surrounds the property marked by the brick wall. I guess it's said that the evil spirits can't cross over running water. That's how I knew that we had to get over the underground stream if we were going to survive.

"We managed to get over the wall just as the sun was coming up. We could hear them screaming from the other side, and smoke billowed up from behind the wall. Then this face appeared, this horrible, ugly, inhuman face. It was growling and snarling, and then it let out this horrendous scream and disappeared.

"We told the police that all of our friends were killed, and after they told us that they couldn't find Angela anywhere, we told them that she went crazy and killed everyone. I'm sorry that we lied, but it was the only thing we could think of to tell them. We couldn't tell them the truth. They would think we were nuts."

She was crying now, and Sam put his hand on hers.

"Hey, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong," Sam said. "You're right. They wouldn't have believed you."

"But you do?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we do," Sam replied.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that in our line of work, we see this kind of thing all the time," Dean answered.

"It's going to happen again," she said. "Someone's going to die tonight. It can only come out on Halloween."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"The demon told me. They don't have to go to hell tonight because it's Halloween. It's the one night of the year they don't have to. And once the sun came up, they were gone."

"Well, thanks for your help," Sam said as they stood up to leave.

"You can stop it, right?" Judy asked.

"We're going to try," Dean replied.

Sam and Dean headed out to their car, mulling over what they had been told.

"Dean, have you ever heard of demonic infestation and demonic spirits?" Sam asked.

"I remember Dad and Bobby talking about demonic spirits once a long ass time ago."

"Maybe we should call Bobby," Sam suggested as they got into the Impala. "Because I don't know about you, but I don't know how to get rid of a demonic spirit or if it's any different than any other demon or spirit."

"Yeah, I think you're right. If we're going to take care of this thing, we need to know more about it," Dean agreed as he started up the engine.

A red mustang pulled up in front of Hall House, and two guys in their early twenties got out.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Jeremy asked, staring up at the house. It looked daunting even in the daylight.

His older brother, Justin, looked at him. "Hey come on. Can you think of a better place to have a Halloween party?"

"I'm sure that's what those high school kids thought before they were brutally murdered," Jeremy said.

"Dude," Justin said in an annoyed voice, "that crazy bitch Angela killed them not the house. Now quit being such a wuss and help me with the stuff. It'll be dark soon and we still need to set everything up for the party later tonight."

Justin opened the trunk of the car and started pulling out Halloween decorations and food among other things. Jeremy looked up at the house one last time before going to help his brother. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing, but maybe Justin was right. Maybe he was just being a wuss.

Back at the motel, Sam was back on his laptop doing a little more research on the house and the land itself while Dean called Bobby.

"Hey Bobby. Listen, have you ever come across any demonic spirits?" Dean asked after the line was picked up.

"Demonic spirits? I've never run across any myself. They're pretty rare, but I do know quite a bit about them. Your dad went up against one once. Asked me to help him do some research. Why?"

"Well, I think we've run across one, and we need to know how to get rid of it."

"You just exorcise it like any other demon. The problem with them though is that they're elusive sons of bitches. They tend to change bodies when they feel threatened and devil's traps don't work on them."

"Oh that's great," Dean groaned. "What about salt or holy water."

"Salt works. I don't know about holy water though. Where are you guys anyway?"

"Oakland, Indiana."

"Wait, did you say Oakland, Indiana?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

"Hall House?"

Dean froze. "How did you know?"

Bobby sighed. "Because that's the thing your dad went after."

"What? Wait, hold on." Dean went to where Sam was sitting and put his phone on speaker so Sam could hear too. "Ok, say that again."

"The demonic spirit in Hall House is the one your dad exorcised sixteen years ago," Bobby said.

"What? Dad was here? I don't remember being here," Sam said.

"He left you two with me," Bobby replied. "It was the first time he had gone up against something like this, and he wanted to make sure you guys were safe in case something went wrong. Boys, this thing is vicious. You better be careful."

"Oh come on," Dean said. "It can't be any worse than anything else we've come across."

"You've never gone up against something like this," Bobby said seriously. "This thing has been around for hundreds of years. It feeds on human souls, and turns people into vicious horrid-looking creatures."

Sam looked at Dean. That sounded like the things that Judy had described. "You mean like demons," Sam said.

"Yeah, but these aren't your garden variety demons. They're worse."

"How does it suck out people's souls," Sam asked.

"By killing them or through mouth to mouth contact."

"You mean like kissing?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Basically, yeah."

"Oh man, and I really enjoy kissing too," Dean muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Listen," Bobby continued, "that thing settled there 300 years ago, but when the first settlers starting inhabiting the land, they built an underground stream around that piece of land to keep the demon inside and forbad anyone from going near there."

"Let me guess. As time went by people started to forget or stop believing," Dean said.

"And then the house was built on the other side of the underground stream," Sam added.

"Exactly. Your dad found out about a few strange deaths in that house and decided to check it out. As far as I know, he successfully exorcised the thing."

"But the Hall family was killed in that house a year later on Halloween," Sam said. "And there have been a number of disappearances and deaths every year since then but only on Halloween."

"Son of a bitch," Bobby swore.

"What is it, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"There are rumors of demons so powerful that they can claw their way out of hell, but only to the place they were exorcised and only on Halloween. Once Halloween is over, they go back to hell." 

"So that's why it keeps going back to that house," Sam said.

"And why the demons disappeared when the sun came up," Dean added. "Well, that's just great. How the hell are we supposed to get rid of it? If we exorcise it, it'll just come back next year."

"What if we make sure it can't come back?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"It can only come back to that house, right? So after we exorcise it, we put protective sigils and charms all over the house and the property. Anything that even has a remote chance of keeping this thing out. We can even purify the house like we did with our old house in Lawrence. We make sure that it can't get back to that property, and if can't come back to that property, it can't do any harm."

Dean pondered the idea. "I don't know. What do you think, Bobby?"

"It just might work. You don't have a hell of a lot of options right now."

Dean nodded. "Alright. We got ourselves a plan. Thanks for the help, Bobby."

"You boys be careful, and call me when it's over. Let me know how things went," Bobby said.

"Will do. Thanks." Dean flipped his phone closed and put it in his pocket. "Well, looks like we got some work to do before tonight."

Sam nodded. "Let's get to work."

Meanwhile

Kiara Daniels looked up at the old abandoned funeral parlor as her boyfriend, Nick Jordan, parked next to the red Mustang that belonged to their two friends, Jeremy and Justin Miller. The place was seriously rundown and extremely creepy. She couldn't believe she let her boyfriend talk her into to going to a Halloween party at a place where people were murdered just last year. Nick really had a weird idea of a good time.

"Are you ok?"

Kiara looked at her boyfriend. She tried to smile, but it was strained at best. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to. We can just go someplace else. There are plenty of other parties going on tonight."

She shook her head. She knew he really wanted to go here. "No, it's alright. We're already here. We might as well go with it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me for this though," she said as they got out of the car.

Jeremy and Justin were waiting at the front door for them as they approached the house.

"Hey! Happy Halloween, guys!" Justin greeted excitedly.

"Happy Halloween," Nick replied with a smile.

"Nick, my man, glad you could make it," Justin said as he slapped him on the back. Then he turned to Kiara, who looked less than thrilled. "Kiara, you don't look happy."

"She didn't really want to come," Nick explained.

Justin nodded. "Ah, sounds like my dopey brother," he said as he looked back at Jeremy. "I practically had to drag him here to get ready for the party. But you're going to be glad you came. This is going to be a blast."

Kiara rolled her eyes. Justin was her friend and all, but sometimes he could be really annoying. And sometimes, she just felt like punching him in the face, this being one of those times.

"So where's everyone else?" Nick asked.

"They're already inside, man. Come on," Jeremy replied.

Both brothers headed inside closely followed by Nick. Kiara looked up at the house for a brief moment. She shivered and not from the cold. She had a bad feeling about this. But she followed the guys into the house anyway.

It was well after dark by the time Sam and Dean pulled up to the old abandoned funeral parlor. They made sure they had shotguns with extra rock salt rounds, a couple canisters of salt, plenty of holy water, all the protective charms they could find, and a few books filled with protective sigils.

They got out of the car and took their first look at the house. It was a large three-story house with a tower and boarded up windows. Perfect place for a haunting. Then, they noticed a couple of other cars were also parked in front of the house.

"Great," Dean grumbled, looking at the cars.

"Probably some other people out for a scare on Halloween," Sam said.

"Well, they're going to get a scare all right. Come on. Let's get the stuff and get inside."

They pulled a large duffle stuffed with all of the equipment they were going to need from the trunk and headed toward the front door. They stopped when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Stop!"

They turned around and shined their flashlights on the lone figure standing in front of them. It was Judy, and she looked freaked, which was understandable considering what happened at this house last year. They were both surprised to see her there.

"Judy, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"You can't go inside," Judy said frantically, ignoring the question.

"Look, Judy," Sam said gently, "we said that we'd stop this and we will."

"But you never mentioned going inside the house." 

"We have to go inside in order to stop it," Dean said.

Judy shook his head. She noticed the other cars out of the corner of her eye. She let out a strangled gasp. "There are other people here?"

Sam stepped toward her. He could tell she was starting to panic. "Yes, but don't worry. We're going to get them out of here before anything happens."

She shook her head. "No, it's too late. Just them being here has woken it up. They're all going to die." She was on the verge of tears now.

"Look, why don't you go home and get some sleep," Sam said gently. "And in the morning, this will all be over."

She shook her again. "I can't. Don't you see? It's already started."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Look at the wall. Do you see a gate?"

Sam looked at the brick wall that completely surrounded the property. He saw with heart-stopping reality that there was indeed no gate. The place where the gate should have been was just a brick wall. It was as if the wall had been built without a gate at all.

"Shit," Dean said as he saw the same thing.

"Come on. Let's get this over with," Sam said as he gently ushered Judy into the house closely followed by Dean.

It seemed to be darker inside that it was outside, and there was an old musty smell in the air. There was a glow coming from a room off to the left, illuminating the staircase in front of them. They followed the glow into a large room with a fireplace on the far wall. It looked to have been a family room at one point in time. The fireplace was lit and there were Halloween decorations all over this room, and a table with food sat against one of the walls.

There were four people, two guys and two girls, standing in this room drinking beer and talking. One of the guys noticed the three intruders and immediately was on the offensive.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"We're with the Oakland Police Department," Dean launched into one of many lies. "You guys are trespassing here, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave right now."

"Oh man, you gotta be kidding me," the other guy groaned.

"Wait," the first guy said suspiciously. "If you guys are with the police, then who's the girl?" he asked, pointing at Judy.

"We found her wandering around outside. Now she is leaving along with you guys, now come on," Dean beckoned them toward the door.

"Wait, we can't leave without the others," one of the girls said.

"Others?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a few of our friends went to explore the house," she explained.

Sam sighed. This is not what they needed right now. "Well," he said, "we'll find your friends once we get you guys outside." He walked toward the front door.

"Wait, let me see your badges," the first guy said.

"We don't have time for this," Dean grumbled.

Sam continued to the door, letting his brother handle them. He reached for the doorknob, and as he pulled the door open, it was suddenly wrenched from his hand and slammed shut.

"What the hell?" He tried to pull it open again, but it wouldn't budge.

There was suddenly relentless banging all around them. It sounded as if every door in the house was slamming shut one by one. Sam backed up and joined the others in the other room just as the sounds stopped.

"What was that?" one of the girls asked a little fearfully.

"The doors," Judy replied, "they all slammed shut. That happens a lot."

"The front door won't open," Sam informed his brother.

"Great," Dean muttered. "So what do we do?"

Sam thought about it and then took a step toward the other people in the room. "What are your names?" he asked.

None of them answered.

"Ok, look," Dean spoke up when it became clear that none of them were going to talk. "We're all stuck in this house. Now we're going to have to work together to find a way out. It would be helpful if you could cooperate."

For a moment, it seemed that they still weren't going to answer, but then one of the girls, a blonde, stepped forward.

"I'm Kiara," she said. She gestured to the tall, dark-hair man holding her hand. "This is my boyfriend, Nick. And that's Sarah and Justin."

"I'm Sam. That's my brother Dean, and this is Judy. Now we're going to help you, but you have to cooperate with us."

"Help us with what?" Justin asked. He seemed to be the most vocal of the group.

Sam sighed. Now how was he going to explain things without sounding like a complete basket case? He tried to think of a good lie that would satisfy them for now, but it was taken out of his hands when Judy answered for him.

"With the demons," she said shakily.

"With what?" Justin said incredulously.

"Wait a minute," Sarah interrupted, speaking for the first time. "Now I recognize you. You're Judy Cassidy. You were one of the survivors of that Halloween party here last year."

She nodded. "Angela didn't kill them. Whatever's in this house did."

"What if she's right?" Kiara asked, looking up at her boyfriend who wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Oh come on. Demons? Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Justin said.

"I don't care how crazy it sounds," Dean said, getting impatient. "You're going to stay here while we go look for your friends. And…" He pulled out a canister of salt and started pouring a line on the floor around the four party-goers. "…you're going to stay in this circle."

"What is this? Salt?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Sam replied as he gently guided Judy into the circle as well. "Just stay in the circle. You'll be safe."

Judy looked up at him with frightened, tear-filled eyes. She nodded. It sounded crazy, but they seemed to know an awful lot about this.

"How the hell is salt going to protect us?" Justin asked.

"Justin, give it a rest," Nick said. "Something is going on here, and we don't need your mouth right now."

Justin shut his mouth, and both Dean and Sam were both grateful for that.

"Ok, do you know where your friends went?" Sam asked Kiara. She seemed be the one most willing to answer their questions right now.

"Well, Mason and Cassie went to find someplace private. You'll probably find them in one of the bedrooms. I don't know where Jeremy and Brianna went."

"Did any of them go upstairs?" Dean asked.

"No, they went down that hall," Kiara said, pointing to a hall to the side of the staircase.

Dean nodded as he placed the duffle bag he had been carrying on the floor and zipped it open. He pulled out a couple of shotguns, a couple of flashlights, and a few bottles of holy water which they both stuffed into their jackets. He stood up and handed a shotgun and a flashlight to Sam and then checked to make sure his was loaded as Sam did the same.

"Whoa, what are the shotguns for?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry. They're filled with rock salt," Dean said absently. "They're for anything we encounter other than your friends."

"What's with you guys and salt?" Justin asked.

Sarah elbowed him painfully in the ribs. "Shut up already," she said with a glare.

Sam and Dean ignored the byplay as they slowly walked down the darkened hallway, Dean taking the lead. When the hallway split into two different directions, they stopped.

"Alright. Split up. We meet back here in twenty. No longer," Dean said.

Sam nodded as he took the hall on the right.

"And Sam," Dean called back. "Be careful."

"You too."

After Dean and Sam were out of sight, Justin looked down at the salt line balefully and then proceeded to walk out of the circle.

"Justin, where are you going?" Nick asked.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to find a way out of here. There's got to be at least one window that's not boarded up," he said as he walked toward the stairs.

"Justin, you can't. Sam and Dean said to stay here," Kiara called after him.

Justin paused with one foot on the bottom step. "And who the hell put them in charge? I don't know why you guys have put such blind faith in those two. You just met them like five minutes ago."

"They're police officers. They're just looking out for our best interests," Sarah said.

"Police officers? What kind of police officers tell you to stand in a salt circle and you'll be safe? We don't know if they're police officers. They didn't show us their badges or anything like that."

"Look," Judy spoke up, "they know what they're doing. There's something evil in this house, and if you leave right now, you're going to die."

Justin just shook his and continued up the stairs.

Jeremy and Brianna walked down one of the many hallways in this godforsaken house. The only light came from the small rays of moonlight that managed to seep through the few boarded up windows and Jeremy's flashlight, which barely penetrated the darkness with its flimsy beam of light. They'd been wandering these halls for what seemed like hours, having left Mason and Cassie to their privacy in search of a bathroom.

Brianna was getting worried. She really had to pee and she didn't know how much longer she could hold it.

"There's got to be a bathroom around here somewhere," she said.

"Why don't you just go," Jeremy suggested. He was tired of wandering and wanted to get back to the party. Besides, these dark hallways gave him the creeps.

Brianna looked at him like he had two heads. "I'm not a guy. I can't just go anywhere." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Besides, that's disgusting."

"It's not like anyone's going to care. This place has been abandoned for years," he muttered under his breath. He opened one of the many doors in the hallway and shined his flashlight inside. It just happened to be a bathroom. "Hey, I found it."

Brianna ran back to where he stood and looked inside the open the door. She sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I won't be long," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Jeremy leaned back against the wall to wait. Why did he agree to follow Brianna through this dusty old mansion? Why did he even agree to come here in the first place? When they got out of this place, he was going to kill his brother.

A noise from the doorway next to him brought him out of his thoughts. It sounded almost like a low growl. His heart pounding, Jeremy pushed the partially closed door all the way open and shone his flashlight inside. The room was completely empty. He sighed in relief, never noticing the figure that appeared behind him.

He turned around and looked into eyes as black as night sunk into the monstrously disfigured face of a woman dressed in a black wedding dress with black hair that went out in all directions and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The thing let out a horrible, deep growl as it lifted up a long, thin blade.

He didn't even have time to scream as the demon sliced his throat wide open. Blood poured down his shirt and onto the floor. He made horrible gurgling noises as he tried to bring air through his horribly damaged neck only to have it escape through the gaping wound in blood bubbles.

Brianna finished her business as quickly as possible. She was grateful that she always carried tissues with her considering there was no toilet paper. After she was finished, she went back out into the hallway only to find that Jeremy was gone.

"Jeremy," she called, looking up and down the hall. "I'm done. We can go back now." There was no answer. She saw Jeremy's flashlight lying on the ground in a doorway, the light shining across the hallway. She was starting to get a little scared now as she slowly walked toward the flashlight. "Jere, this is so not funny."

She reached down and picked it up and immediately dropped it when she felt a wet stickiness on her hand. The flashlight rolled and came to a stop, illuminating a large pool of blood on the floor. There was no sign of Jeremy.

"Oh god," she whimpered as she backed away. She knew the blood was real. She knew it wasn't a joke. She turned to run and ran right into the demon with the long, thin blade. She screamed.

Cassie sat up straight as the terrified scream reached her ears. She and her boyfriend, Mason, had found a bedroom with a bed that wasn't covered with a liberal amount of dust, dirt, and grim. They had lit candles all around the room and were preparing to have a little fun. Mason already had his shirt off, and Cassie was unbuttoning her own when the scream came.

"That sounded like Brianna," Cassie said.

"Well, it's probably just a Halloween prank," Mason said dismissively.

"No, that sounded real."

Mason sighed. "Alright," he said as he got off the bed and put his shirt back on. "I'll go check it out."

He grabbed his flashlight and went out into the hallway. Once he set foot out of the room, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Mason!" Cassie yelled as she jumped off the bed and ran to the door. She tried to open it, but the doorknob wouldn't turn. She started banging on it.

"Cassie!" Mason cried as he too tried to open the door from the other side. He stopped as the doors all along the hallway started slamming shut on their own one by one. What the hell is going on, he thought.

"Mason, open the door."

Mason turned back to the door behind which his girlfriend stood. "I can't. It's stuck. Stand back. I'm going to try to break it down."

Mason rammed his shoulder into the door a couple times and then started kicking it, but the door remained solid. He paused in his efforts when he noticed a dark figure coming toward him.

"Jeremy, is that you?" he asked as he shone his flashlight on the figure. "Oh shit," he gasped.

It was Jeremy all right, or it used to be. The figure standing in front of Mason was merely a shadow of his former friend. His eyes were black and his face was disfigured like something right out of a horror movie, and he had razor sharp teeth like some sort of animal. But the worst thing was that his neck was sliced wide open and blood was still pouring down his front as he lumbered forward.

Mason backed away, his breath catching in his throat. "Real funny, Jere," he said. He tried to laugh. He tried to convince himself it was just a joke, but his heart pounded in fear. "Come on, Jeremy. Stop the act."

Jeremy continued to move forward, baring his teeth. With a gurgling growl, he lunged at Mason. He grabbed Mason's head with both hands and twisted it hard, almost turning his head completely around. There was a loud crack as Mason's neck snapped and he dropped to the ground.

Cassie heard the growl and the thump and tried to open the door again, but it still wouldn't open. "Mason? Mason, what's going on?"

There was a click and the door opened before her on its own. Swallowing hard, she stepped out into the hallway, first looking right and then left. She gasped as she saw Mason lying on the floor, his head at an odd angle.

"MASON!" she screamed.

There was another growl right behind her. She spun around and screamed.

Sam turned a corner down another hallway, his gun and flashlight raised. He had lost count how many hallways he had gone down and how many rooms he had checked, and still he found no sign of anyone having been here for quite some time. He hadn't even run into any demons yet, not that he was complaining about that.

The twenty minute mark was almost up so he decided to check one more room before heading back to meet Dean. Hopefully, his brother had more luck. He opened the nearest door and peered inside. It looked to be an old morgue, which made sense since this place used to be a funeral parlor. There were a couple gurneys sitting next to each other and trays full of medical utensils and other odds and ends.

Seeing nothing at first, he turned to leave but stopped when he heard faint sniffling. He followed the sound to a back corner. A young woman was sitting in the corner behind some shelving, her legs were curled up against her chest, and she had tear tracks running down her face.

Sam lowered his gun out of her sight. "Hey," he called softly. She looked up at him and then tried to scoot back further into the corner. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on out."

The woman slowly uncurled her legs and climbed to her feet. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess, and she looked absolutely terrified. Sam shuddered to think what she had been through.

"It's ok," Sam assured as he guided her out of the corner, careful to keep the gun out of her line of sight. "What's your name?"

"B-Brianna," she stuttered.

"Brianna, I'm Sam. I'm going to get you out of here. Are you alone?"

Her face crumbled as she nodded. "Sh-she killed him. She killed Jeremy and she tried to kill me."

Sam put his arm around her shoulders as she began to cry again.

"It's ok," he said soothingly. "Who tried to kill you?"

"This woman. She…her face…she didn't look human. But I think…I think it was Angela."

Sam's brow furrowed. Angela was the girl who threw the Halloween party last year, the one who disappeared.

"Why do you think that?" Sam inquired.

Brianna wiped the tears from his cheeks as she spoke. "Everyone knows the story. How she killed all her party guests and then disappeared. It's said that she was dressed in a long black wedding gown that night with a tiara with a snake wrapped in it or something like that. That's what this woman…this thing was wearing. It had to be her. Oh god. What happened to her?"

Sam thought about her words as he tried to calm her down. Maybe that's what happened to Angela. Maybe Angela was the one this demonic spirit had chosen to possess that night, and when Halloween was over and it had to return to hell, it took Angela with it. And now that it's back, it's using her body again.

"Come on," Sam said as he led her toward the door. "Your friends are waiting."

Dean opened a door only to find an empty room like so many of the other rooms he had checked. This was getting monotonous. It was almost time to meet back up with Sam, and he had still found no sign of those college kids. He really hoped they didn't get themselves killed.

He turned a corner and noticed that out of all the closed doors all down the hallway, there was one that was standing open. He walked immediately to the opened door and looked inside. There was a bed that looked like it had recently been disturbed and there were lit candles all over the room. He walked deeper into the room and saw a young woman standing with her back to him.

"Hey," he called.

The woman turned around slowly. "Oh, hi," she said, smiling seductively. "Who are you?"

"I'm with the police. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," Dean said.

"Oh," she said as she sashayed toward him. "Did I do something wrong, officer?" She put her arms around him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Are you going to punish me?" She then proceeded to nibble on his ear playfully.

Dean smiled and pushed her away gently. My, she was a playful one, wasn't she? Any other time, Dean would have enjoyed that, but this was neither the time nor the place for that kind of thing. Besides, there was something off about this woman.

"Look," Dean said, "I'm flattered, but this isn't the time. Your friends are waiting, and we need to get you guys out of this house for your own safety."

"Oh come on. Just one…little…kiss," she said as she leaned forward slowly, her head tilted slightly and her lips partially open as she prepared to give Dean a kiss.

As her lips neared his, Dean knew this wasn't right. No woman would kiss some strange guy she just met in an old abandoned haunted house, especially a guy carrying a shotgun, of which she didn't even seem to take notice. And then he remembered the part that Bobby told them about the demons kissing people to suck out their souls.

Dean grabbed her by the throat and pushed her away. "Nice try, bitch," he said coldly. He brought up the shotgun and shot her in the stomach.

The shotgun blast sent her staggering backward. She let out this low, deep-throated growl, and when she looked up, her face had changed. Her face went from beautiful to demonic in a second with black eyes and sharp teeth. Dean reached into his jacket pocket for the holy water just as the demon rushed him. Before the demon could reach him, he poured the holy water all over its head.

The reaction was instantaneous. Its head started smoking and a loud sizzling filled the air. The demon dropped to its knees screaming. Its skin started to bubble and melt, and blood and pus dripped down its face and onto the floor. It fell onto its back as its face continued to melt away until there was nothing left but a pile of goo where its head once was.

Dean watched in disgust as this thing's head melted into a puddle. That was definitely a first for him. He had used holy water on demons before. It burned them to be sure, but it never melted them down quite like that.

"That's disgusting," he said as he put the holy water back in his jacket pocket. He turned and walked out of the room. He had to go meet Sam.

Kiara, Nick, Judy, and Sarah sat on the floor in the salt circle. Sarah sat on her haunches rubbing her hands together nervously. Judy sat Indian style next to her watching the hallway where Dean and Sam had disappeared to, and Nick sat next to her with Kiara nestled in his arms. They were all getting antsy as they waited for Sam and Dean to return.

"Why did I come back here? I shouldn't have come back here. I swore I would never come back here," Judy rambled, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Judy? Are you ok?" Kiara asked worriedly.

Judy looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Although it was pretty clear that she wasn't.

"Why did you come back here?" Kiara asked.

"To stop it from happening again. To stop people from dying."

"What did happen last year?" Sarah asked curiously.

Judy sighed and rubbed her hand over her mouth. "There's an evil in this house, and it doesn't just kill you. It turns you into one of them, into a demon. That's what happened to my friends. They all turned into demons. We managed to get out, and we had to tell the police something so we told them Angela did it only because they never found her body."

"I don't know if I believe all this," Nick said. "I mean maybe Justin's right. Maybe there is nothing here, and those two guys are just a couple of crackpots. I mean Justin said it himself. They didn't even show us any badges."

"Cops or not, they seem to know an awful lot about what's going on. They said they could stop it. I believe them," Judy said.

Before Nick could say anymore, they heard footsteps coming toward them. They stood up in anticipation and kept their eyes on the dark hallway where the footsteps were coming from. Soon a man appeared. He walked toward them and stopped just outside the room. He was half in and half out of the light given off by the fireplace so that his face remained in the shadows. By the clothes, they could tell it was Mason.

"Mason?" Sarah said then ran forward. "Mason! Thank god! We were so worried about you. Where's Cassie?" She stopped just short of reaching him. He hadn't moved. His face was still hidden in darkness. "Mason?" she said uncertainly.

"Sarah, I think you should get back over here," Judy said. "Sarah, now!"

Mason moved forward then further into the light to reveal the sharp teeth, the black eyes, and the disfigured face of a demonic creature. With a low growl, it reached for her. Sarah screamed and backed away, but it was faster. It grabbed her around the neck with both hands and squeezed.

"Sarah!" Kiara screamed.

Nick ran forward to help, but the demon hit him across the face hard, knocking him to the ground, and then continued choking Sarah. Judy looked around frantically for something that would help and spotted the canister of salt sitting on the floor nearby. Sam and Dean must have left it there. She grabbed it and ran toward the demon. She hoped this worked. She opened the canister and threw some salt into the demon's face.

The demon screamed and let go of Sarah, putting its hand over its burning face. Sarah dropped to her knees coughing, and Judy quickly helped her back into the salt circle while Kiara did the same for Nick.

The demon looked at them with rage. Its face was red and blistered. It started advancing toward them.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from the hallway.

The demon turned only to get a face full of rock salt. It dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes as Sam walked forward still aiming the shotgun at it. He pulled out the bottle of holy water and poured some over the thing's chest. It started writhing and snarling as smoke billowed up from its chest, and its chest began to melt.

"Oh, that is gross," Kiara said, wrinkling her nose.

"Are you guys alright?" Sam asked.

With a glance at Sarah, who nodded still rubbing her neck, Kiara answered, "Yeah, we're fine."

"Holy shit, man. That was unreal," Nick said, wiping the blood off his face from a split lip.

"I told you," Judy said.

"But that was Mason, wasn't it?" Sarah asked.

"It used to be," Sam replied, walking toward them.

"Brianna," Kiara said, just noticing the young girl who had stayed in the hallway until the demon was dead. She rushed to her friend who was clearly upset. "Are you ok? Where's Jeremy?"

"He's dead. Angela killed him."

"Wait," Judy said, walking over to them. "You saw Angela?" Brianna nodded and Judy rubbed her hand over her mouth. "Why is she here?"

"The demonic spirit is probably using her body," Sam answered.

"Wait, _the_ demonic spirit. You mean there's only one?" Judy asked.

Sam looked at her and then at everyone else, trying to decide how much to tell them. Well, he figured there was no sense in keeping the truth from them now. They were already involved, and they've already seen what could happen.

"Yes," he answered Judy's question. "There is only one." 

"But then what are the other…um…" Kiara began but she didn't know quite how to finish that question.

"This thing, it consumes souls," Sam explained, "and turns people into soulless creatures whose only purpose is to kill and collect souls for their master so to speak."

"So then once a person becomes one of those demon things, there's no fixing them?" Sarah asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, they're pretty much already dead."

"So, what happens now?" Nick asked.

"Dean and I can take care of this thing, but we need you guys to cooperate. We need you to stay in the salt circle. Alright?"

They looked at one another. They couldn't really argue about the ridiculousness of being safe in a circle of salt. They saw the effect the salt had on that demon. They nodded and headed back to the salt circle.

Kiara started to lead Brianna toward the circle, but Brianna stopped and stood in place, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Please," she pleaded with a shiver. "Can't I sit by the fire? I'm so cold."

Kiara looked to Sam who nodded. She was probably in shock, Sam surmised. It was best to get her warmed up before it got worse.

Once they were all in the other room, Sam turned toward the hallway next to the stairs and reloaded his shotgun. Now that he had their cooperation, he could focus on the big picture: getting rid of this demonic spirit. And where the hell was Dean? As soon as that thought entered Sam's mind, Dean appeared from the hallway.

"Dean, any luck?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I found one, but she was already a demon. I had to waste her. And man, that holy water really does a number on these things."

"Yeah, I know." He jerked his head back toward the body on the floor behind him.

"Oh, I see you got one too. Nice work, Sammy," Dean said as he inspected the body. "Well, that's two. What about the other two?"

"I found the girl, Brianna, hiding in the old morgue. She said the guy she was with, Jeremy, was killed by Angela."

"Angela? Great. The demonic spirit is probably using her body."

"That's what I figured."

Dean sighed and looked at the five people huddled in the next room. He frowned. "Wait a minute," he said as he counted again. "Wasn't there another one of them?"

Sam followed Dean's gaze. "Yeah, wasn't there another guy?"

Dean walked into the other room closely followed by Sam. "Hey," he said, "who's missing?"

"Oh god, Justin," Kiara said, just now remembering that he had gone off on his own.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"He went upstairs," Nick answered. "Said he was going to find his own way out."

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore. "Alright. Sam, you stay here and look after them. I'm going to see if I can find him before he gets himself killed."

"Be careful," Sam said.

Dean made sure he had enough holy water and rock salt rounds before he trekked up the stairs in search of the missing man.

Justin wandered through one hallway after another, peeking into rooms whose doors weren't locked. There had to be at least one window in this place that wasn't boarded up, and he was going to find it.

He couldn't believe the kind of friends he had. He couldn't believe they believed that there was something evil in this house and that salt would protect them. Yeah, right, he thought. What a bunch of crap. So yeah, the front door wouldn't open. What does that prove? This was an old house. The door was probably just stuck. And all that banging was probably just the wind blowing the doors shut. This was a drafty house after all. It didn't prove a thing, he rationalized to himself.

He shone his flashlight in the next room like he had done all the other rooms. He was about to pass right on by out of habit but stopped when noticed that one of the windows had no boards and was apparently broken. Smiling, he ran to the window and stuck his head out, being careful to avoid the jagged pieces of glass around the edges. His excitement was short-lived as he realized that this window didn't lead to the outside. It led to an airshaft. With a sigh of disappointment, he pulled his head back inside.

The creaking of floorboards had him spinning around, shining his flashlight toward the door. There was apparently no one there. Taking a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart, he started walking toward the door when a demon appeared out of the shadows and slammed him up against the wall. As he struggled to break free, he realized that it was his brother attacking him only he didn't look human anymore.

"Jere," Justin croaked. "Jeremy, it's me, Justin. What are you doing? Stop!"

The demon only growled as it broke off a sharp piece of glass from the window and jammed it deep into Justin's chest. Justin stared with disbelieving eyes at the thing that used to be his brother, not understanding why his brother would do such a thing. Blood poured from his mouth and his eyes began to glaze over, and then he went limp.

Sam stood leaning against the wall, the shotgun held loosely in his hands while the others sat on the floor, Brianna by the roaring fire and the others in the salt circle. He kept one eye on the staircase where his brother disappeared at all times. He hoped Dean got back soon. They only had tonight to take care of this demonic spirit or they would have to wait another year.

"Hey Sam?" Judy said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

Sam looked at her. "It's sort of what we do."

"You mean you guys do this for a living?" Nick asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say for a living. We don't really get paid."

"Then why do you do it?" Kiara asked.

Sam sighed. He didn't exactly want to tell these people his life story. So he settled for, "Because it's the right thing to do."

They settled in silence as they waited for Dean to return hopefully with Justin. Then a voice came seemingly from nowhere.

"Juuuuuudy," it called tauntingly. It was a female voice. Judy sat up straight immediately. "I warned you this house was possessed, didn't I?"

Judy stood up and looked around frantically for the owner of that voice. "Oh god. It's Angela. That's her voice."

Sam looked in all directions, his shotgun held poised in front of him. Suddenly, there a crash of thunder closely followed by a bright flash of lightening that filled the room. When it cleared, Angela stood near the fireplace holding a long thin blade in her hand.

The girls screamed, and Nick pushed them behind him for protection. Sam ran and stood in front of Brianna protectively since she was the vulnerable one being outside the salt circle. He aimed his shotgun at the demon who only sneered back at him.

Sarah, too frightened to stand still any longer, ran toward the stairs to get away from the demon.

"Sarah!" Kiara cried.

"No! Stay in the circle!" Sam yelled.

Sarah ignored all of them and kept running. Angela whipped the blade at her before Sam could even pull the trigger on his gun. It lodged deep in the middle of her back and she collapsed to the ground.

"NO! SARAH!" Kiara screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Damn it," Sam swore and shot the demon in the stomach.

The demon staggered back a step and then stood up straight with a glare. "You'll have to do better than that."

Kiara, who was hiding behind Nick, saw movement out of the corner of her eye. When she looked over, she saw that Brianna's face had completely changed all of a sudden. She looked like Mason had when he attacked them, and she realized that Brianna was one of the demons, perhaps had been the whole time, and she was going for Sam.

"Sam, look out!" she yelled.

Sam spun around and was surprised to see that Brianna was indeed a demon. It knocked the gun from his hands, punched him in the stomach, and grabbed him by the throat. With a demonic growl, it threw him to the side away from where Angela stood. He hit a wall hard and fell to the ground in a daze.

"Sam!" Kiara cried. She went to help him but paused at the line of salt.

"Go ahead," Angela said in a low, deep growl, "leave the circle." The demon smiled, showing off its razor sharp teeth.

Kiara knew that the minute she set foot out of the circle Angela would kill her, so she stepped back and watched as Sam struggled with the demon Brianna who was straddling him and clawing his face with its long talon-like fingernails.

Angela seemed to glide over to them and stopped in front of Judy. "Judy, so you came back." It glanced down at the salt line that separated them and then back at Judy. "And you brought hunters. They won't save you. You'll still be one of my demons, and so will your hunter friends." It pointed at Sam and the other demon.

They looked back and saw that the demon was now choking the life out of Sam, and Sam was quickly growing weak with lack of oxygen.

"Sam!" Judy cried.

Just then, the front door burst open and in walked an older man with dark hair. He brought up a handgun and aimed it at the demon on top of Sam.

"Hey!" he yelled.

The demon looked up and he shot it in the forward twice. He turned to aim at Angela, but she disappeared in the blink of an eye before he could fire.

"Sammy," the man said as he hurried to Sam's side who was coughing and breathing in great gulping gasps. He pulled Sam up to a sitting position and pulled him into an embrace, letting Sam's head rest on his shoulder.

Sam, his mind still fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, wondered who was holding him in such a tight embrace. For some reason, it felt familiar and warm, and Sam enjoyed it. Then the man pushed him back a little, put his hands on the sides of Sam's head, and looked him in the eye.

"Son, look at me. Are you alright?"

Sam blinked and realized it was father who was holding him. "Dad?" he rasped. "What are you doing here?"

John smiled slightly. "Heard you boys were coming here. Thought you could use some help. Are you alright?" he asked again as he took a look at his son's neck and face. There were vivid bruises starting to form on his neck, but he didn't think there was any swelling. The cuts on his face didn't seem to be too serious either.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam answered, rubbing his sore neck. "Give me a hand."

John helped his son to his feet and steadied him when he a swayed a bit.

Once Sam got his bearings, he said, "I thought it was too dangerous for us to be together."

"Yeah, well, I figured this one time wouldn't hurt. This demonic spirit is one tough son of a bitch, and I didn't want you boys going up against it alone."

"How did you get in here?" Sam asked, remembering that the gate had disappeared and the door was locked.

"The demon. It lets people in, but it doesn't let them out." John looked around. "Where's your brother?"

"He went to look for their friend," Sam replied, pointing at the three people still huddled in the circle.

"Justin," Kiara supplied.

"He went off by himself," Nick explained.

John sighed. "That's not good. I don't like Dean being by himself in this house."

"Dean can take care of himself, Dad. You should know that," Sam said.

"I do know that," John said, looking at his youngest. "But it's not just the demons he's got to worry about. It's the house. The house changes. It can deceive you."

"What?" Sam said, his worry for his brother sky-rocketing.

"This demonic spirit is rooted into every inch of this property. It can change things inside and out. It can add rooms. It can take them away. It can move them around. It can open and close the doors. How else do you think the gate disappeared? Because it made the gate disappear, and if it so chooses, it can keep Dean inside this house forever."

Sam's heart started to race at his father's words. Dean may be trapped somewhere in this house unable to make it back. He may never see his brother again, or worse, the next time he saw him, he may not be Dean anymore. Sam shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. That was not happening. He pushed the speed dial for Dean's cell phone and waited for him to answer.

Dean wandered the house, getting more and more frustrated as the minutes went by. Why couldn't this guy just stay where he was told? No, the idiot had to go off on his own, so now he had to waste time looking for him instead concentrating on the real problem here which was taking care of this demonic spirit once and for all before Halloween was over.

He walked into the next room he came across and stopped. The first thing he noticed was the fresh blood on the wall and floor. The second thing was the broken window. Stepping over the puddle of blood, he walked to the window and looked out into an airshaft. It was too dark to see the bottom. He was willing to bet that the blood belonged to Justin. Either he was thrown out this window or something else happened to him, but either way he was most likely one of those demons by now. He had to get back to Sam.

He walked out of the room and found a door in front of him that he could have sworn hadn't been there before. Brow furrowed, he turned around and saw that the door he had just walked out of was gone.

"What the…"

He put in his hand on the solid wall, trying to figure out just what had happened. As he contemplated the disappearing door, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Dean, where are you?"Sam's voice came over the line.

"I have no fucking clue, man."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. I walked into a room, and when I walked out I was in a completely different hallway than I was before. And when I turned around the room I was just in was gone."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, Dad said the house changes."

"Dad? When did you talk to Dad?" Dean asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. He's standing right here."

Dean paused. "Wait, he's there with you now?"

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to him."

There was silence for a few seconds as the phone switched hands, and then John's voice came over the line.

"Dean."

"Dad," Dean said with a sigh. It was good to hear his father's voice again. After they had left him in Chicago, Dean was afraid that he wouldn't see or hear from his dad for quite some time if ever. "Dad, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"Never mind that, Son. See if you can find a window you can look out of, but don't go in any of the rooms. Stay in the hallway."

"Right."

He walked down the hall looking for a window. He found one not too far away and peered out through the boards. He couldn't see much, but he thought he could make out the Impala and his dad's truck parked next to it. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Ok, I can see the cars parked out front. And I think I'm on the first floor. How did I get on the first floor? I was upstairs."

"It's the house, Dean," John answered. "The rooms change."

"Alright, alright. I am on the far side of the house so I need to go right to get back to you guys."

He started walking back the way he had come. As he walked, suddenly a demon jumped out from one of the doorways and shoved him roughly to the ground. He landed hard on his left side, and his gun and phone went skittering across the floor. He felt cold wetness soak the entire left side of his torso. He rolled over onto his back and cursed. He had landed on the bottle of holy water in his jacket. The bottle had exploded spilling the holy water all over him and the floor.

He looked up at the demon. It was Justin, or it used to be. Blood stained his chest where a rather large piece of glass protruded from the center. The demon growled and lunged for Dean. Dean scooted away from the demon. He turned and dove for the gun just feet away. Then he spun around and shot the thing in the face.

He didn't wait around for long. He got back to his feet, picked up his phone where he had dropped it, and high-tailed it out of there before the demon could get back up and come at him again. He could hear his dad's frantic calls from the phone as he ran asking him if he was alright. He put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine," he answered.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I ran into one of those fugly things."

"Did you get it?"

"No. I lost all my holy water when that thing pushed me down so I shot it in the face and ran like hell. Oh man, I hope I'm going in the right direction."

He stopped at a junction and looked down the new hallway. He thought he could see a faint glow coming from down the hall.

"Wait. I see light."

He quickened his pace and was relieved when his dad and brother came into view. _Thank god, _he thought as he snapped his phone closed and put it back in his pocket. He frowned when he saw Sam's face covered in blood and bruising around his neck.

"Dean, are you alright," Sam asked the minute he saw his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little wet. What happened to you?"

"Brianna turned out to be a demon. She got me from behind. Plus Angela showed up."

"Oh man. She did a number on you, little brother. Are you ok?"

Sam nodded as he wiped away the blood that was still dripping down his face. "Yeah, Dad showed up in the nick of time and shot the thing in the head."

Dean approached his dad. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Dean."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

John sighed. "I didn't want you boys to go up against this thing alone."

Dean nodded. He had no arguments. It felt good to have all three of them back together again. It has been too long since they'd been on a hunt together. He turned to survey the room. Kiara, Nick, and Judy were still sitting in the salt circle looking scared and upset, which was to be expected.

"You guys ok?" he asked them.

"Yeah, for the most part," Nick answered. He was cradling Kiara in his arms, who seemed to have been crying at one point.

"Are you ok?" Judy inquired.

Dean nodded and turned his attention to the body of the demon nearby. His nose wrinkled when he saw that its head had completely caved in.

"Oh man. Dad, what did you use on it?" he asked.

Sam looked down at the body too, and his eyebrows rose. With the shock of his father suddenly showing up and the worry over his brother, he hadn't even looked at the body. Now he was wondering himself what his dad had used.

John stepped forward smiling. He took out his handgun, ejected the clip, and tossed it to Dean. "Take a look."

Dean caught the clip and pulled out one of the bullets. He had never seen a bullet like it. The tip was metal, but the rest of it seemed to be made of glass and there was some kind of clear liquid inside.

"What's in it?" Sam asked as he took a close look at the bullet in Dean's hand.

"Holy water," John answered. "They break on impact spilling holy water into the wound. Melts them from the inside out."

"Dude, that is so awesome. Tell me you have more of these," Dean said, looking at his father.

John smiled at the excitement in his son's eyes as he pulled out two more clips. He handed one to each of his sons.

"I had them specially made after the last time I faced this thing. I figured I might run into something similar some day."

Dean took the clip with relish. Smiling, he tossed the shotgun aside and pulled out his .45 that he always kept in the back of his waistband. He ejected the clip and replaced it with the new one. He cocked the gun and grinned.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to try these babies out."

Sam smiled and shook his head as he took out his Glock and inserted the new clip. He had to admit he couldn't wait to try them out either. They would definitely be easier than using the rock-salt and the bottles they had.

"Alright," John said authoritatively. "How many are there?"

"Two for sure," Dean answered immediately.

"Better make that three," Sam corrected as he noticed that Sarah's body was gone. "Plus Angela makes four."

John nodded. "We need to take out the demons before we can go up against the spirit. I suggest we split up."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Are you kidding me?" Sam said in disbelief. "Before you didn't even want us to be alone in the house, and now you want us to split up? You said it yourself. The house changes, and if the demon chooses, it can keep us wandering the house forever. Dean barely made it back to us."

"Dean made it back just fine," John said, trying to control his temper. "And that was before you knew that the house changes. Now you do. You stay in the hallways. You don't go in any of the rooms, and you should be fine. It only changes the rooms." 

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "I don't like this."

"Sam, come on. We don't have time for this," Dean said. "If Dad says we'll be fine, then we'll be fine." _C'mon, Sammy. Don't start this again, _Dean thought. He was tired of them arguing, and he was tired of being stuck in the middle. He just wanted to hunt this thing down before the night was over, and he wanted to do it without any problems or arguments.

Sam looked at his brother and shook his head. He still couldn't understand the blind faith Dean had in their dad, but what choice did he have? He didn't have any other plan, and they were running out of time.

"Alright. Let's do this," Sam conceded.

"Wait. You're not going to leave us here alone again, are you?" Judy asked.

The three Winchesters turned toward them. They had forgotten about those three. Sam approached them.

"Look, it'll be fine. Just stay in the circle, and you should be fine." Seeing that they were still pretty scared, Sam picked up the shotgun Dean had tossed aside and handed it to Nick. "Here, take this. If anything comes near you, you shoot it. It won't kill it, but it'll keep it back."

Nick nodded his understanding, and Sam rejoined his father and brother at the foot of the stairs.

"Ok, Dean, you take the ground floor," John said. "I'll take the second floor, and Sam, you take the third floor."

"What about the basement?" Judy asked.

John sighed. He'd forgotten about the basement.

"I'll take the basement," Sam volunteered.

John and Dean nodded and went their different ways. Dean went down the hall past the stairs while Sam and John walked up to the second floor together where Sam left John to go up to the third floor.

Dean walked slowly down the hall with his gun and flashlight in hand. He expected to run into Justin at any moment. After all, he wasn't too far from where he had run into the thing the first time, and he knew it wasn't dead. The rock-salt may have hurt it, but it didn't kill it.

He glanced into each room as he passed, all the while keeping one eye in front of him at all times. As he turned a corner, he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He quickly hid behind the wall and watched. The demon Justin walked out of one of the rooms and looked both ways before choosing a direction, heading away from Dean.

Dean smiled and stepped out from behind the wall. He took careful aim and fired, hitting the demon squarely in the back. It started writhing and screaming on the ground as Dean walked toward it.

"One down," he said with gratification.

As he was turning away, Angela appeared right in front of him. The demon grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. His head exploded in bright light and pain, and then there was nothing at all. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Sam walked up to the third floor and shone his flashlight around. It looked to be a very large attic. There was junk and old pieces of furniture lying about, but not much else. There was a set of double doors on the right. They were wide open and appeared to lead out to a balcony.

There didn't seem to be any demons up here unless they were hiding amongst the junk, which he highly doubted. These things don't seem to be that smart. Well, he was glad he took the basement as well because there wasn't anything on the third floor. He turned and walked back downstairs.

Dean awoke to a pounding headache. _Oh, how much did I have to drink last night? _He thought. He tried to move his hands up to cradle his aching head but found that he couldn't move. His eyes snapped open, now fully awake, as he realized that he was strapped to a metal table, and the demon Angela was standing over him. _Oh crap, _he thought as it all came back to him. He was in trouble now.

The demon looked down at him. "Ah, you're awake. Now the fun can begin. I have such wonderful things planned for you. So much pain."

"Why don't you just kill me, and get it over with?" Dean said as he struggled to break free.

"Oh, I will," it said.

It aimed its hand at something at Dean's feet. Dean lifted his head and saw a small doorway in the wall at his feet. It looked like it led to some dark tunnel with pipes running along the walls. Then suddenly flames erupted from inside, and Dean realized what that was. It was a giant oven made for cremating bodies. He was in a crematorium.

"Oh shit," he whispered.

"In the most painful way possible," the demon continued. "You see, you're Winchester's boy. I've been wanting to get a piece of him ever since he sent me back to hell, relegating me to only coming back one day a year. I had hoped he would return. Now I will make him suffer by making you suffer. I'm going to enjoy watching as he's force to shoot his own son after you become a demon. And then I will do the same thing to little Sammy."

"No!" Dean yelled as he renewed his struggles to get free. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let it get Sam. It was his job to protect him. But as the straps remained firm, he realized that there was nothing he could do. He was going to die and become one of those things, and so was his family.

Sam walked down the stairs to the basement. He shone his flashlight around the large spacious room. It was pretty much like the attic. There was a whole lot of junk and not much else. He might have to go help Dean or his Dad search the other floors if he didn't find anything down here.

There was one hallway off to the right, and Sam decided to check that out since there didn't seem to be anything in the immediate area. As he walked, he could hear a voice coming from a room at the end of the hall, a deep, demonic voice. He made sure his gun was cocked and ready as he neared a large, wide door. He peered through the small window in the door.

Sam gasped at what he saw. Dean was strapped down on a metal table surrounded by three demons: Angela, Jeremy, and Sarah. And at Dean's feet was a large oven that Sam knew was used for cremation. _Christ, they're going to burn Dean alive, _Sam thought in dismay.

He ducked down so he wouldn't be seen and leaned against the wall. He had to do something, but three against one were not good odds. Plus there was still one more demon floating around somewhere unless Dad got that one or Dean before he was captured. He needed help.

He pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for John's cell. He walked away from the door as he waited for his call to be answered so the demons wouldn't hear him talking.

"Come on, Dad," Sam muttered as he paced back and forth.

"Sam, what is it?" John answered.

"Dad, get down to the basement now. Dean's in trouble."

"I'm on my way."

Sam put his phone back in his pocket and went back to the door to see what was happening. He watched as the demon Angela pointed its hand at the oven, and suddenly flames filled the empty space inside, licking at Dean's feet. _Oh god, Dad, please hurry. _He tried to hear what was being said, but he couldn't over the roar of the fire. But there was one word he heard clearly. His big brother screaming, no, and Sam watched as Dean tried frantically to get free, even more so than before. Sam wondered what the demon had said to get him so agitated.

"Sam."

Sam turned and sighed in relief when he saw his father walking toward him.

"Where's Dean?" John asked.

"Look for yourself," Sam replied, cocking his head toward the door.

John looked through the small window. "Shit," he swore. He surveyed the scene with a hunter's eye, trying to ignore the danger to his eldest son. Angela was standing right next to Dean, and the other two demons were standing on either side of the door like sentries. He and Sam could probably take them out pretty easily, but they had to do this fast. He turned to his youngest.

"Alright. You go for the one on the right. I'll go for the one on the left."

"What about Angela?" Sam asked.

John seemed to think about it for a minute. "Go for her last. You shoot her no matter what happens. Don't hesitate."

Sam nodded in agreement for once, squelching the urge to argue. Now was not the time for a fight when Dean was about to become barbeque. He brought up his gun and stepped away from the door.

"Ready?" John asked.

Sam nodded.

"One, two, three." On three, John kicked the door open.

Sam turned to the right immediately and shot the demon in the temple before it had time to turn while John shot the other one. Then they both turned their guns toward Angela, but before they could shoot, the demon brought up its hand and sent John flying into the wall. Sam, remembering his father's words, didn't hesitate. He shot it in the chest several times. The demon stumbled back and, with a growl, disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Dad, you alright?" Sam asked.

John was slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position, holding the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a grimace. "Get Dean."

Sam quickly ran to the oven door and closed it, blocking the flames. Then he went to Dean's side.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked as he set to work getting the leather straps off Dean's wrist.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you. Hurry, get me off this thing," Dean replied.

Sam quickly freed Dean's wrist and went to work on his legs while Dean freed his other arm. Once he was free, he sat up and swung his legs off the table, and Sam noticed the blood on the side of his brother's head.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked again.

Dean gingerly probed the wound. "Yeah, it's not that bad. Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," John replied as he joined his sons.

"So, there's just one more demon, right?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I got that one before Angela jumped me," Dean replied.

"Then there's just Angela then," John stated. "Come on. We better get back."

Dean nodded and jumped off the table, which he quickly learned was a bad idea as his world suddenly went topsy-turvy on him. Luckily, Sam was there to catch him before he ended up on the floor.

"Whoa, Dean. Are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked in concern.

Dean rubbed his temple. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just stood up too fast, that's all." He looked up and saw the concerned looks on both his father's and his brother's faces. "Really. Hey, come on. We still have a demonic spirit to take care of, and in case you haven't noticed, dawn is fast approaching. And we still need to find a way to trap this thing. So stop worrying about me." He shrugged off Sam's hands and walked past John, steadier on his feet this time.

John watched him go and then turned back to Sam. "Alright. Let's get this done."

Sam nodded, although he was still worried about Dean, and they both followed Dean.

Nick sat on the floor with one arm around Kiara's shoulders and holding the shotgun in his other hand. He had kept a close eye and ear on the hallway and the stairs where the three Winchesters had disappeared to ever since they were left alone. So when he heard footsteps coming toward them, he was ready. He jumped to his feet and raised the shotgun.

Dean appeared from the hallway and quickly put up his hands when he saw the shotgun aimed at him. Sam and John appeared right behind him.

"Whoa, hey. It's us," Dean said.

Nick sighed and lowered the weapon. "Sorry."

"Did you get them?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. There's just Angela now," Sam replied.

"So what do we do about her?"

"We're still trying to figure that out."

Dean leaned against the wall and wiped the blood from the side of his face. "Man, this would be so much easier if the Devil's Trap worked."

"Well, it doesn't. So we have to find another way," John said.

"How did you trap it last time, Dad?" Dean asked.

"It won't work," John said immediately.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because this thing's smart. It's not going to fall for the same thing twice." 

"Shouldn't we at least try?" Sam asked.

"Sam, it's not going to work. It's just going to waste time, time we don't have. Now we need to figure out another way and soon."

"Well, ok, since the Devil's Trap doesn't work, salt is the only thing we can use to trap it," Dean said.

"Yeah, but the question is how do we get the demon inside a salt circle?" John asked.

Sam left his father and brother to talk amongst themselves. He looked around the room, trying to get an idea of how they were going to trap this demon. It was fairly large room with virtually no furniture except for a couch against the far wall. A sheet was hanging half on and half off of it, and it looked like it had been pushed there to get it out of the way.

Sam also noticed that there were three doorways to this room. There was the wide doorway that led to the foyer and the stairs. The other two were situated on either side of the fireplace. Sam peered through one of the doorways. It led to a small room, empty except for a large mirror that was lying facedown on the ground with pieces of the mirror all around it. Looking further into the room, Sam noticed that both doorways led to this room, and there were no other ways in or out. Ducking back into the large room, Sam started to get an idea.

"Hey Dean," he called.

"Yeah?"

"How much salt did we bring?"

Dean's brow furrowed. "A couple canisters. Why?"

"Because I have an idea, but…"

"But what?" John asked.

Sam sighed. "It requires bait." He hated that he was suggesting such a thing, but his plan wouldn't work otherwise.

Dean and John looked at each other. Silence filled the room for several long moments.

"I'll do it," a soft voice spoke up.

They all looked at Judy in surprise.

"Judy, are you sure?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "I've been afraid of this house for a year now. I don't want to be afraid anymore. It's time for me to face my fears." 

Sam pursed his lips. He hated the idea of using this beautiful young woman like a worm on a hook. She has been through enough in the past year. Most people never see or experience anything like the things that Judy has, and she's been through it twice now. But it was her choice. If she wanted to do this, Sam had no right to stop her.

"Alright. This is what we need to do."

Judy leaned against the doorframe facing the stairs. She took deep breaths as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Sam came up behind her, his words almost making her jump.

"Everything's all set. Are you ready?"

She took another deep breath. "I guess."

"You know you don't have to do this," Sam said, sensing her reluctance.

"I know, but I need to do this. I'm tired of being afraid. This ends here."

Sam nodded. "Alright. Just remember, don't go in any of the rooms and lead the demon back here. We'll do the rest."

Judy nodded, and Sam went to join the others in the back room where they would be waiting. She watched him go until he disappeared through the door and then turned back around. With one last deep breath, she ventured deeper into the house.

_Oh man, this is total déjà vu, _she thought as she walked. She never thought in a million years that after what happened last year she would ever be walking these halls again. And she was once again asking herself why she came here and why she even volunteered for this. She was giving some serious thought in just running back to Sam and Dean and telling them that she couldn't do this. She shook her head. No, she had to do this if she was going to get over her fear of this place. So she continued on.

She looked in each open door but didn't bother to open any of the ones that were closed. She didn't even want to go near any of the doors. She turned a corner, wondering where Angela was. She stopped dead when she saw Angela gliding down the hallway toward her. She flashed back to the first time she had seen Angela as a demon. She had collapsed to her knees then, her legs refusing to work until Sal forced her to her feet. Well, that wasn't going to happen this time. Sal wasn't around anymore to help her so she had to do it on her own.

"Hey Angela," Judy called. "You want me? Come and get me."

"You won't escape," the demon growled.

Judy turned and ran back the way she had come, praying that Angela didn't catch up to her. She ran past the stairs and into the front room. She stopped in front of the fireplace and turned to face the demon. The demon laughed as it glided toward her.

"You are mine," it said.

Judy watched it come closer, fighting the strong urge to just run into the other room. She had to stay in the room just a little bit longer.

Sam watched from the doorway to the right of the fireplace, making sure he was out of sight. He looked at Dean who was standing on the other side of the door and then at his dad who was standing at the other doorway. They both nodded indicating they were ready. Sam looked back into the room.

The minute Angela entered the room, Sam yelled, "Now!"

All three Winchesters entered the room. Dean and John aimed their guns at the demon while Sam shot at a rope that was holding a sheet to the wall over the doorway. The sheet unrolled, dropping a line of salt across the doorway.

The demon spun around and growled. Its eyes followed the line of salt all along the walls all around the room, and it realized it was trapped. It turned back around and glared daggers at Judy and then at the three Winchesters. Judy backed up a step. Sam pulled on her arm and told her to go in the other room with Kiara and Nick. Judy was happy to oblige.

"Nice idea, Sammy. Worked like a charm. We gotta use that again," Dean praised, and Sam smiled.

"Alright. Let's start the exorcism," John said, keeping his eyes on the demon.

Leaving Dean and John to cover the demon, Sam began to read the Latin words that would send that demon straight back to hell, hopefully for good.

The demon cringed at the words. "No!" it yelled and lifted up its arm at Sam.

Sam dropped the book he was reading from and started gagging and choking as his air supply was suddenly cut off. He dropped to his knees. Spots danced in front of his eyes, and he could feel consciousness slowly slipping away.

"Sam!" Dean cried, kneeling at his brother's side.

"Let him go," John said. His voice was quiet, but his tone was dangerous.

The demon only sneered. John pulled the trigger without a moment's hesitation, shooting the demon in the chest multiple times. Dean pumped a couple of rounds into it as well until it was lying on the ground unmoving.

The constriction in Sam's throat suddenly disappeared, and he fell forward onto his hands breathing in great gulps of air. Dean helped him up and guided him into the other room away from the demon. He sat him down against the far wall and knelt in front of him.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I think so," he rasped. "What is it with these spirits and trying to strangle me anyway?"

Dean smiled back, remembering the poltergeist in their old house that had tried to strangle Sam with a lamp cord. "I don't know, man. They must have an affinity for your scrawny neck."

"Dean," John called from the other room. "Finish it."

With a last pat on his brother's shoulder, Dean stood up. He went back into the other room and picked up the book Sam had dropped. The demon was already back on its feet and glaring, but Dean paid it no attention as he continued where Sam left off.

The demon growled and screeched and yelled obscenities as Dean read. When it was finished, the demon let out one final scream. Light emanated from its eyes and mouth. Cracks began to form all down its face and body as if it were made of glass, and light seeped through these cracks. Then it exploded in a brilliant flash of white light that caused Dean and John to look away, and when they turned back, it was gone.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Whoa. Ok. Never seen that before."

"Is it gone?"

Dean and John turned around. Judy stood tentatively in the doorway. Kiara and Nick stood right behind her. Dean and John looked at each other.

"Yeah, it's gone," John replied.

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Kiara asked.

"Not yet."

Kiara, Nick, and Judy turned around and moved aside to allow Sam to enter the room. He was a bit more steady on his feet, but he looked a bit pale.

"Why not?" Judy asked.

"We have to make sure it can't come back next year. We have to purify the house and put protective sigils and charms all around the property. That should keep it out."

"Wouldn't it just go someplace else?" Nick asked.

Dean shook his head. "It can only come back here and only on Halloween night. So we purify the house, and it can't come back at all."

John nodded, impressed with the legwork his boys had done before coming here. They came prepared. He had taught them well.

"Alright," he said. "Let's get to work. We're going to need everyone's help."

Sam and Dean nodded and led the others to their duffle bags. They started pulling out books, spray paint, and all sorts of protective charms.

"Sammy," John called.

Sam left Dean to delegate duties to the other three while he went to join his dad. "Yeah Dad?"

"Are you alright?" John asked.

A corner of Sam's mouth lifted into a half smile. "Yeah, Dad. I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" John asked, his eyes straying to the bruises on Sam's neck, which were darker now.

"Positive."

"Alright." He patted his son on the back. "I'm proud of you, son. You did good here, and that was one hell of an idea. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Sam's mouth stretched into a full-blown smile. "Thanks Dad."

John nodded. "Alright. Let's go help your brother." He started to walk away but stopped. "And Sammy," he added. "I'm also proud of you for going your own way."

Sam watched his father walk away, and his smile got impossibly wider. He didn't get praise from his dad often. Mostly it had just been orders and angry words shouted back and forth. And for John to say that he was proud of Sam for going to school was huge. He never thought he'd hear his father say those words. He couldn't help smiling some more.

"Hey, geek boy," Dean called.

"Huh?"

"Stop standing there grinning like a moron and get to work," Dean said, tossing a spray paint can to Sam.

Sam barely caught it before it hit him in the face. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smiled, picked up a book, and started spray painting one of the protective sigils on the wall.

With everyone working together, it took about an hour and half to purify the whole property, inside and out. When they were done, the three hunters were pretty confident that there was no way this demonic spirit was coming back any time soon.

When they finally walked out of the house, the sun was just beginning to rise. Kiara and Nick turned to the three Winchesters.

"Well, thanks for saving our butts," Nick said.

"No problem," Sam replied.

"Yeah, and for future reference, if a house is said to be haunted, that's because it usually is," Dean said.

"We'll keep that in mind," Kiara said.

"Yeah. Besides, we won't be going into any haunted houses anytime soon. See ya," Nick said with a wave and led his girlfriend to his car.

"Well," Judy said. "I guess I should be getting back home too. My mom's probably worried sick about me by now. Thanks, Sam." She gave Sam a kiss on the cheek that had him blushing. "For everything. Bye."

Sam smiled and waved good-bye. Dean stepped next to him.

"Dude, I think she likes you," Dean said with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She's a little young for me, Dean."

"So? She's not that young. Take what you can get, Sammy. You so need to get laid."

"And you so need to shut up," Sam said, walking away and trying to keep the smile from his face.

John met them at the Impala.

"So I guess you're leaving again, huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I think I should," John replied.

Sam shook his head. "I still think we should fight this thing together."

"Like I said before, this fight is just beginning, and we'll all have a part to play. But right now, we need to go our separate ways."

Sam sighed. He didn't like it, but he nodded anyway.

John put a hand on Sam's shoulder. He looked from Dean to Sam. "I'll see you boys later," he said and walked to his truck.

They watched their father drive away for the second time before heading over to the Impala.

"So what do you think they're going to tell the police?" Sam asked as he got into the passenger side.

Dean got into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Personally, I don't give a damn as long as we're long gone by that time." He put the car in drive and turned it around. "It felt good, though, didn't it?"

"What?"

"Us three working together on a hunt. It was just like old times only better."

"Why was it better?"

"Because you and Dad weren't at each other's throat the whole time."

Sam nodded and smiled a little bit. "Yeah, it felt good."

"Now, what do you say we get the hell out of dodge before the police show up?"

"Sounds good to me."

Dean nodded and drove through the open gate, leaving the once possessed house behind.

The End


End file.
